yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 014
Panik Attack - Part 1, known as A Duel of Darkness! The Castle that Disappears into the Darkness in the Japanese version is the fourteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. Summary Last episode ended with the gang hearing a loud scream and rushing to see where it came from. It was from Mai, who had just lost a duel against an eliminator named Panik, forcing to give up all her Star Chips and is therefore, eliminated from Duelist Kingdom. Upset at the way Panik treated her, Yami Yugi challenges him to a duel. If he wins, he gets all of Mai's chips back. However, if Panik wins, not only will he get Yugi's chips, Yugi will be burned to death. The duel does not start very well for Yugi, as Castle of Dark Illusions makes it impossible to see any of Panik's cards and with a DEF of 2509, almost none of his monsters can destroy it. All of Yami Yugi's first few monsters are destroyed, but he is not intimidated by Panik's tricks and insults. He then starts mocking back at Panik. He shows him Swords of Revealing Light, then summons Curse of Dragon in Defense Position and Sets a card. Panik, believing the Set card is Swords of Revealing Light, summons Reaper of the Cards in an attempt to destroy the Set card, but it turns out to be a Trap Card, Spellbinding Circle, which traps Reaper of the Cards and reduces its ATK by 700. Yami Yugi then Sets 2 cards. Panik says he is not finished yet. He has a whole bunch of powerful cards that can destroy Yugi and win the duel. When this episode first aired in the United States on Kids WB!, it was merged with the following episode, so the duel took place in just one episode titled "Panik Attack". In 2007, this episode was aired as 2 parts on 4-Kids TV, like shown on the DVD. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi VS. Panik - Part 1 Panik's Turn *Normal Summons "Castle of Dark Illusions" in Defense Position (920 ATK / 1930 DEF) (After Field Power Bonus: 920 > 1196 ATK / 2509 DEF). *It covers Panik's side of the field in darkness. *(NOTE: The real effect of Castle of Dark Illusions allows your Zombie-Type monsters to gain 200 ATK and DEF until your 4th Standby Phase.); making Yami unable to see what cards he plays. Yami Yugi's Turn *Normal Summons "Celtic Guardian" in Defense Position (1400 ATK / 1200 DEF). Panik's Turn *Normal Summons "Barox" in Attack Position (1380 ATK / 1530 DEF) (Field Power Bonus: 1380 > 1794 ATK / 1530 > 1989 DEF). *"Barox" attacks and destroys "Celtic Guardian". Yami Yugi's Turn *Normal Summons "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1" (1400 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Defense Position. Panik's Turn *Normal Summons "Dark Chimera" in Attack Position (1610 ATK / 1460 DEF) (Field Power Bonus: 1610 > 2093 ATK / 1460 > 1898 DEF). Yami Yugi's Turn *Switches "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1" into Attack Position. *"Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1" attacks; briefly revealing Panik's monsters. *(NOTE: In the real game, if you have a monster in Attack Position and you are declaring an attack, you must attack 1 of your opponent's monsters). Panik's Turn *"Barox" attacks and destroys "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1" (Yami Yugi: 2000 > 1606 Life Points). Yami Yugi's Turn *Yami Yugi tells him about "Swords of Revealing Light". *Sets a card. *Normal Summons "Curse of Dragon" in Defense Position (2000 ATK / 1500 DEF). Panik's Turn *Panik believes that Yami Yugi's Set card is "Swords of Revealing Light". *Normal Summons "Reaper of the Cards" in Attack Position (1380 ATK / 1930 DEF) (After Field Power Bonus: 1380 > 1794 ATK / 1930 > 2509 DEF) to destroy it, but the card turns out to be Trap Card: "Spellbinding Circle". *(NOTE: Reaper of the Cards has a Flip Effect that allows you to destroy 1 Trap Card as soon as "Reaper of the Cards" is flipped face-up on the field). Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations *Numbers of the countdown are cut from the Dub. *A split-screen of Panik and the number 4 is cut out from the Dub. *The Japanese Player Killer has the kanji for "yami" or "darkness" on his cap, which is removed in the US Version. *The picture on "Yellow Luster Shield" is changed a bit in the dub. *A musical montage of the duel is used to bridge the two episodes together, showing part of the duel but not its entirety. Featured cards